


An Unexpected Relationship

by InstantRamenLmao



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantRamenLmao/pseuds/InstantRamenLmao
Summary: (This starts at the Chapter 3 Murder scene) Hiyoko didn’t know what to do. Everyone was a fluke besides Hajime, he was the most rational out of all of them. She didn’t expect a relationship. But she wasn’t unhappy. (Eventual Lemon, but that won't be for a looooong time)





	1. Murder

He saw it all. Hajime almost passed out at the sight. There she was, hanging there. Ibuki Mioda was there, hanging, dead. Everyone stood there in shock, but Hajime had millions of things running through his mind.  
“Who..." Hajime managed to form the words as everyone listened unintentionally. He realized something right then and there.  
“Where's Sonia?!" He yelled and everyone started panicking. Everyone, including Gundham went out to try and find him. To no avail they didn't find Sonia, defeated they went back to examine Ibuki's corpse, then only to find Sonia's corpse there as well. They just looked, dumbfounded and scared, knowing the blackened was among them, murdering 2 of their friends.  
“Puhuhu... looks like there's going to be another class trial!" Monokuma said with glee as they tried to hold their will up against this machine so hungry for despair. They knew the routine, until they found all the clues they were going to participate in a class trial to find the blackened or have all but the blackened killed. Life or death in the hands of themselves. They decided for themselves. But all but one little mistake could lead to death. One mistake.


	2. Investigation

They got the information from Monokuma like they did the last 2 trials: Ibuki apparently died of asphyxiation from hanging herself, and Sonia dying from multiple stab wounds; Hajime saw it as obvious because of the despair disease completely altering their personalities. Sonia became a recluse after Teruteru and Byakuya died and after the disease affected Sonia it didn't change. She locked herself in her room for hours and only came out if necessary, which she never came out of his room. She was so distraught over everything that she didn't even eat.  
Hajime felt melancholy radiating from his body even though he didn't die. Hajime felt happy and sad, She was in a better place with Peko, but not with them. Hajime found the suicide succession of Ibuki Mioda, his once friend but now dead corpse. Hiyoko came over and starting crying. Without Mahiru she was a mess. She couldn't tie her Kimono, and practically everyone was a guy. Chiaki, Akane, and Hiyoko were the only girls left. Akane was a glutton, and Chiaki was constantly sleeping, due to her gaming habits. He approached her, unaware about her reflexes.  
"Hey Hiyo-" Hajime tried to greet her but he was cut off from a swift kick to the torso. He didn't expect it, but she kicked him so damn hard that he double over and coughed up the tiniest bit of blood. Hiyoko just looked at what she'd done. She cried even more, wanting to apologize but upholding her façade that she put up all the time.  
"Why try to approach me? You're scum, get away, pervert!" Hiyoko half yelled half cried as she ran to the motel. She locked herself in and cried. She hurt everyone's feelings to keep her own in good condition but she was hurting herself more than others. She realized after Mahiru died she isolated herself and nobody liked her personality. She just locked herself in there, crying. Crying herself away into a sleep.  
Hajime awoke with various bloodstains on his shirt. He remembered that Hiyoko called him scum after kicking him in the torso when he tried to approach her. He saw that it was the afternoon. Ibuki's body was removed, so was Sonia's. He was glad they were. He couldn't stand the lifeless stares of them. Even though Ibuki had a bag over her head he could picture it. Sonia with the blood streaming down from her mouth. He shuddered at the thought. He decided to go to rest in his cabin. As he was walking past the motel he heard snoring so he went to investigate it. He found Hiyoko was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. He decided to take her with him to take her to her cabin. He fished her key out of her kimono sash and unlocked her cabin. He laid her down to rest as he went back to his cabin too.  
He woke up to pounding on his door. He looked outside to realize it was the middle of the night. Out of everyone he would be since he slept and was passed out most of the day. He unlocked the door to find Hiyoko standing there looking more sad than anything.  
"What happened Hiyoko?" Hajime said with a tone of sympathy and empathy.  
"C-c..." Hiyoko trailed off into a silent sob before she could finish her setence.  
"Hiyoko, just say what you need to and I'll see if I can do it." Hajime exclaimed with vigor and a linger of regret, not being able to stop the murders.  
"Can I sleep in here today" Hiyoko said quietly but loud enough for Hajime, with a hint of embarrassment in voice and blush on her cheeks.  
"Oh... Ok, Uh, sure!" Hajime was surprised at the request but relented nonetheless. He didn't want her to cry or be mean to him again.  
Hajime had to sleep on the floor which he didn't mind but he just felt uncomfortable because the floor was not his bed and it hurt him. Nonetheless he fell asleep.  
Hiyoko was uncomfortable sleeping in somebody else's bed but she asked so why should've she complained? She also drifted to sleep but not as peacefully.  
They awake to the regular morning announcement at 10 am. They hated that announcement from Monokuma because just the thought of him and his voice made them sick. Hajime woke up on the floor and pondered why he was there and remember that Hiyoko asked to sleep with him. He didn't give a shit because he felt bad for her immensely. She had nobody after Mahiru died. She needed a shoulder to lean and cry on, and he'd be happy to be that person.  
When Hiyoko woke around the same time she thought it was a normal day but when she stepped on what she thought was the ground  
"Fuck! Ow! Hiyoko!" Hajime yelled as she stepped on his chest.  
"Oh shit! Sorry!" Hiyoko said as she retracted her foot and got off where Hajime wasn't present.  
"Do you know where my key is? I don't have it in my Kimono sash." Hiyoko inquired as she stepped down out of Hajime's bed.  
"Oh yeah it's on my nightstand." Hajime said as he scratched the back of his head and held his chest after she stepped on him.  
Hiyoko grabbed her key off the nightstand and went back in her cabin. She wasn't there for long because she started getting hungry. After she came out Hajime was already eating, so we're the rest of them. Everyone seemed to stare at her, or at the least, glance. The hate she got from everyone after what she said was irreversible, so she had to put on her strong front or else everyone was going to try and murder her, or at the least, incriminate her. She was scared, she didn't want anyone or herself to die. She walked over to Hajime in a cautious fashion, and everyone seemed to be giving death stares. She was paranoid of everything.  
"Hey Hajime, how are you?" She said in a voice only audible and coherent to Hajime. He just responded with a downtrodden 'Ok.' She was curious to why he was sad but she knew the reason. She ate with him, she had Bacon and eggs while Hajime had a glass of Orange Juice. They both were scared. It was the day. The trial day.


	3. Trial #3

"It's time for the class trial!" Said the repulsive piece of machinery, hungry to see hope drained from one's eyes. It had humanlike emotions as well but everything was Else was nothing like a human. Monokuma's very presence made the students repulsed and homicidal.   
Everyone got into the elevator and was filled with dread, hoping not to choose the wrong person and getting everyone killed. It was hell in a sense, chaos from everyone's point of view being exposed with no true rhyme to each clue being presented. It was a jumbled mess of evidence they had to sort of through to see which ones exposed the true killer.  
"Alright, Komaeda what did you do this time?" Hajime asked so done with his hope and despair mixing bullshit  
"This time I did nothing, I'm being serious." Komaeda responded with a monotone voice.  
"WE KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Fuyuhiko screamed loudly enough for Monokuma to threaten to seal his mouth shut.  
"No I didn't, as much as you all want to think, I didn't." Nagito deadpanned in a monotone voice that scared them since he usually had just vigor in it.   
"Alright everyone just settle the fuck down." Hajime told them as they seemed tense enough.  
"So starting off with what we know, Ibuki died of suicide by hanging herself, aka asphyxiation, and Sonia died from multiple stab wounds. We need to find out the time of death for each of them since it wasn't disclosed." Hajime explained to his classmates.  
"Mikan, can you please tell us why you couldn't find the time of death?" Chiaki asked Mikan in a calm voice  
"B-b-because wh-when the temp-temperature is too h-high th-the decomposition is accelerated a-and it's undeterminable d-due to us n-not knowing the temperature today and last night." Mikan explained in a shakier voice than usual.  
"Alright, did anyone see Ibuki's hanging video? I don't know if anyone did besides Fuyuhiko and I because we were running out the door once we knew what was happening." Hajime asked everyone.  
"She left a video?" Everyone said in unison, confused and scared, thinking Ibuki's was taken mere moment before finding the corpse, feeling a sense of guilt and regret not knowing they could've saved her.  
"Yeah... it just... really was sad to see her hang..." Fuyuhiko half said and half sobbed. He felt the most regret, having Peko sacrifice herself and losing more than 2 this time. He was scared and confused, he was sad. He couldn't get over her death. Now 2 others died, and possibly the killer, or themselves.  
"It was... but we gotta at least try and find out when she did, at least for her sake." Hajime said, hoping the atmosphere at the least would get lighter.   
"But, like, what if it wasn't hangin?" Akane proposed in an oddly down to earth manner.  
"What do you mean?" Hajime asked cautiously, wanting to know what she meant.  
"I mean like, what if she was strangled?" Akane asked slowly, waiting for it to sink into their minds.  
"That's impossible, Mikan even said that it was suicide!" Souda yelled vigorously.  
"Alright, you're right, sorry." Akane relented reluctantly.  
"Alright guys, but what about Sonia? She was stabbed to death. We still don't know her murderer." Hajime explained to the crowd of people.  
"But who did?" Nekomaru asked.  
"We don't know yet, we all need to at least try." Hiyoko said aggressively.  
"Sheesh, calm down, at least it isn't as bad before though." Akane said calmly.  
"Shut up!" Hiyoko yelled across the room.  
"Alright, Alright, if it'll calm you down a bit more." Akane said dully.  
"Please stop arguing, so let's start off with this, Sonia was stabbed either during the when we were away from the Venue or beforehand. I think it was during the interval because the stabs seemed fresh and the blood hadn't dried." Hajime explained intently and carefully as everyone listened.  
"But nobody was missing when we were looking for Sonia?" Kazuichi stated confused.  
"Then again, someone could've split up with another and they wouldn't have an alibi because they split and nobody saw. Did anyone see anyone run to the venue immediately after we went to find Sonia?" Hajime asked everyone to see who was an immediate suspect.  
"I only saw two people but it could've been more, it was Gundham and Mikan." Chiaki said with her usual sleepy and monotone voice.  
"I assure you I had nothing to do with the murder, I just wanted to see if we left Sonia in there, but by the time I was there I couldn't barge the door open." Gundham explained sadly and half crying.  
"I don't think it was Gundham because Sonia and him were practically glued together and it wouldn't make sense for him to betray her in the middle of panic." Nagito finally contributed when he felt the need to. "Such glorious hopefulness of finding them would be crushed by that much of the betrayal!" Nagito added, seeming aroused...  
"Nagito please stop you're scaring the children." Hajime said pointing to Souda and Hiyoko  
"Shut up! We're not kids!" Souda and Hiyoko said in perfect unison.  
"You guys are visibly scared, so I'm gonna call you children." Hajime joked as they both had angry looks are their faces.  
"Ow!" Hajime yelped as Hiyoko kicked the back of his knee.  
"That's what you get!" Hiyoko pouted and Souda laughed hysterically.  
"Guys get it together, we won't solve Sonia's case with your fighting at this rate." Akane said visibly irritated.  
"Yeah! We need to focus on Mikan now, she split up with the group as well!" Nekomaru yelled, with his voice echoing due to how loud it was.  
"I-I-I was g-goi-going to check on th-the body t-to see if I could gauge wh-when she d-died..." Mikan cried as she explained.  
"Hmmm... alright. Did anyone else see anyone else split up?" Hajime asked everyone.  
"Nope." Everyone said.  
"Gundham, you said you couldn't get into the music venue, why was that?" Souda asked, seeming confused.  
"You guys didn't notice the green substance and broken drumstick?" Gundham inquired as he looked around.  
"I did, and yes it did look suspicious." Hiyoko responded. "It looked odd enough so I don't understand how it hasn't been brought up until now." Hiyoko said.  
"It's some dried up gel/glue that we found in the venue when it first opened." Hajime said abruptly during the silence.  
"Wasn't it that super sticky stuff?" Akane questioned   
"Yes." Hajime deadpanned putting his palm on his face.  
"I'm guessing when stiffened or hardened it turns green, or they killer dyed it for decoration." Hajime halfheartedly joked like it wasn't enough. "But in all seriousness, Mikan is the only suspicious figure now, we know Gundham didn't do it because they were practically inseparable." Hajime decided finally.  
"Wh-what? H-how me?" Mikan cried as she looked around.  
"Because everyone else has an Alibi, even Gundham, but you don't, care to explain if you do have one?" Hajime exclaimed, though dying on the inside a bit from another one dying.  
"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! Mikan screamed. "CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY!" She acted in an immature manner to almost make everyone scared.  
"Yep we found our culprit, as unlikely as it seems." Hajime chuckled halfheartedly wiping a stray tear falling from his eye.  
"Did Ibuki really hang herself though? At this point I really do think she strangled her now." Akane said cautiously to everyone.  
"Yeah, probably, I inspected Ibuki's corpse a bit closer and it looked more forced than actual hanging." Chiaki added to Akane's statement, strengthening to suspicion to Mikan.  
"Are you all ready to vote?" Monokuma said finally delighted with the verdict, finally another dying.  
"Yes, we are you bastard." Fuyuhiko said directly at him.  
Everyone knew it was Mikan, it was undoubtably true. They all scrolled through their classmates names and pictures until they were at Mikan. It was like a sick gambling game, you put a vote in to execute a life for your's.  
Inevitably they had to see her die, but she had the most peculiar execution they'd seen. She was on a giant arm, and there was a nurse Monokuma. The nurse Monokuma had a giant syringe and injected it into the arm, and Mikan seemed to be pleasured by it. The arm began to fly, sending Mikan off to space, with the Stars, and into death. It was truly weird and unexplainable.  
Hajime just fell, crying into his hands as everyone stared in shock at him and the execution. Everyone wanted to console him but were stuck in place of fear.  
"I don't know, I don't understand anything." Hajime broke the silence as he looked away from everyone, still crying.   
Everyone went back to the elevator and ignored Monokuma. They all knew he would pester them the more they paid attention to him. They lost 3 people, and they knew they would lose more.


	4. Not So Stressed At Last

Hajime was breaking down the whole time riding up the elevator. Nekomaru lifted his shoulder to cry on, feeling terribly bad. Even Akane was a bit downtrodden seeing his this sad. Fuyuhiko wanted to cry but didn’t want anyone feeling bad for him. Souda and Gundham were practically in the same condition, but comforting each other.  
“Hajime! Let me in!” Hiyoko yelled to Hajime through his cabin door as he opened it.  
“What do you want, Hiyoko?” He asked. He looked in terrible condition, red puffy eyes and physical harm like bruises all over him, presumably from his regrets of not being able to stop the killings.  
“Are... you okay?” She asked, taken aback from his condition, also looking a bit terrified.  
“Of course I am.” He deadpanned looking at her with a bit of tears in his eyes. He dropped down and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. “I'm sorry! I’m so fucking sorry! I can’t do jackshit to stop anything! I’m so fucking sorry!...” He cried.  
“Shh... Shhh... it’s okay... Monokuma is doing anything he can to make us kill each other, there was nothing you could do. Stop blaming yourself, it’s unhealthy. Now c'mon, let’s get up.” She said, holding him to her chest. She gave him a peck on the forehead and let him go as he got up.  
“You really have a way with people you like don’t you?” He joked as his last tear fell from his cheek.  
“Yeah, and? You’re the only sane person around so of course I’d stick with you.  
“I mean... you aren’t wrong...” He admitted as he thought about everyone.  
“Of course I’m not! Now close your eyes I wanna surprise you!” She yelled at him and stared with a softer death stare that she normally gives.  
“A-Alright...” He relented as he closed his eyes. He was nervous, he was pretty sure it was gonna be something like a kick to the shin or a punch to the balls.  
“Good!” She said as she leaped off his bed and falling onto him, knocking him down.  
“Hiy-Mmph?” He squeaked as he felt a pair of lips against his, not opening his eyes all the while.  
“That was worthwhile for me, I don’t know about you though.” She said licking her lips with a slight blush.  
“Uh, it was. But uh, Hiyoko your Kimono is coming off, do you need help?” He said as she erupted with blush and turned away.  
“Yes I need help! Thanks for offering it before I could ask or notice as well...” She said as Hajime helped her up, and tie her Kimono sash.  
“No problem! And thanks for the kiss as well..” He exclaimed as he blushed from the recollection from 2 minutes ago.  
“It was for the both of us. But uh... um... can you be my boyfriend?” She asked with her cheeks a hilarious shade of red.  
“Y-yes.” He replied, with the same blush she had on herself.  
“A-Alright. Let’s make sure neither of us die. Alright?” Hiyoko demanded Hajime as she started to lay on his bed.  
“Alright, but why are you laying on my bed?” Hajime asked as he turned to her.  
“Because I’m tired and I wanna sleep and cuddle with you!” She said like a child.  
“Alright, it’s fine because it’s you.” He said with a contented smile as she started blushing the same amount as she was when she asked to be his girlfriend.  
“Y-you have a way with words as well, don’t you?” She meekly replied to him as she started to snuggle up against him.  
“Only for you.” He whispered in her ear before he fell asleep along with her, after the 30 minute ordeal.


End file.
